


It Was Bad Enough

by vesnake11



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Light Angst, Sorry Not Sorry, no happy ending, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 17:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19300432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesnake11/pseuds/vesnake11
Summary: My depressed about 8/11 brain said, 'Emma sings Jerusha's acoustic cover of ITTD, as seen on Instagram, after an AU where Dee Dee doesn't pay for the inclusive prom. Why not? You find out!





	It Was Bad Enough

**Author's Note:**

> So...I'm emo. Jerusha's acoustic of ITTD on Instagram embodies that. It's not my fault, sorry.

Emma should have known this would happen. She had her girlfriend back, but after all that work, she didn’t even get a prom. Those actors wrecked everything. They wrecked it all just before she would’ve gotten her prom back at the PTA meeting. For whatever reason, though, she trusted them. That alone scared her, but they betrayed her. Barry specifically. He promised her the night of her life she didn’t get. She never wanted to see his face again.

She was honestly tired of trusting people, but she had Alyssa. Alyssa, who was holding her hair out of her face and playing with it while she cried, letting off the emotional baggage of the whole month.

“It’s just too much…” Emma mumbled into her pillow. She was feeling sick from crying, her stomachache annihilating her appetite.

“I know baby, I know…”

If she knew why this was the way it was, she would’ve slapped her principal across the face.

***

He couldn’t ask DEE DEE ALLEN on a DATE. This town was a pigsty; she’d hate the Applebees.

So he didn’t.

He found out about her original motives and was livid, but he couldn’t change her mind.

She refused to pay for the second prom, she had not seen a reason to be a better person.

***

“I just wanted to dance with you…” Emma’s mumbles are once again muffled by her pillow.

“We still can! We’re free now. Right now, we could…!” 

Alyssa knew it was overenthusiastic. Emma was absolutely crushed by what she viewed as a fourth betrayal by people she loved in 2 years. Alyssa knew she was part of that, but she wanted to fix it.

“I’m too tired…” Emma whined solemnly.

The minutes passed of them in silence. Eventually, Emma started quietly singing a somber tune. 

“Build a prom for everyone… Show them all it can be done… If music blares and no one cares… Who your unruly heart loves...Build it now… Make people see how the world could one day be… It might come true if we take a chance… But 'til that day comes… I say cue the drums… And take to the floor… That's what the floor's for… So turn up the bass… Until the whole place… Gives in to the beat… And has to repeat… It's time to dance…”

Alyssa blinked, tearing up at the realization that in another world, this could be in a major key, and sung at their prom. She pushed the thought away, forcing away her tears.

One broken unruly heart was bad enough.


End file.
